Various types of sun shade apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an articulated sun shade apparatus that includes a fan member disposed endwise upon an elongate telescopic arm portion, said arm portion rotationally connected at a first pivot point slidingly securable along the length of an elongate base portion, wherein said arm portion is securable between a stowed position, disposed in is contact and parallel with the base portion, and a deployed position, pivoted away from said base portion, whereby the fan member is moveable between a collapsed situation and a flared situation to position a plurality of blades adjacently within a circular section appropriate to cast shade with precision, as desired.